Silent Witness
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Meet Noir, the famed steed of Lance Corporal Levi. Pampered from birth, Noir is ripped away from a life of luxury when he is pressed into the Scouting Legion. Through Hell and back, he, along with numerous comrades, carry their riders to battle. His story is just like the next soldier's, the only difference is that he's a silent witness.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Meet Noir, the famed steed of Lance Corporal Levi. Pampered from birth, Noir is ripped away from a life of luxury when he is pressed to be in the Scouting Legion. Through Hell and back, he, along with numerous comrades, carry their riders to battle. His story is just like the next soldier's, the only difference is that he's a silent witness.

A/N: I reeeeally wanted to write something of equine fiction, basically of horses...if you own a horse, you could imagine the Hell they would go through to serve these the Scouting Legion. Breeds aren't specific but they will be spoken of and referred to. I may even put up a profile of the horses featured in SnK. It's purely OC and takes place before Wall Maria.

Noir is exclusively featured in "A Change of Gait" as Levi's horse.

Highly inspired by Black Beauty.

* * *

_"Your horse is the last thing to see you alive. Treat him right, and he'll serve you to his fullest. Remember, your lives depend on these creatures."_  
-Lance Corporal Levi

* * *

I lived a dreary life, a life without a name. Steeds not used by the King were not given names, I was too young for his use, and I had left early before he could dub me.

I hailed from the finest stables in all of humanity.

Every morning, the stable boy would drop my share of feed, ensure I had a fresh supply of water, and check for any abnormalities.

Every midday, the King himself would drop by, choose a steed to ride for the day, and then return after his pleasured activity. I was never chosen, not like Blanch, another horse who was favored more greatly than I and taken out. However, I didn't mind as I would stand in my housing and watch the horses be drilled by the guards or ridden by the King.

Every evening, the the stable boy would come by, feed me, ensure I was sound, and then leave.

That was what the routine was, every day. It was quiet and none of my barn mates complained, we were well fed and kept on light work. I was never chosen to be a part of the hunting parties, not ever, as I hadn't had the chance to be in such. That sort of work was left to Blanch. Unlike them, I always felt I had a different purpose in life, like I could do more than sit here day after day and do nothing...

We got along well, Blanch and I.

We never shared the same mother but we had the same sire. He was a few years older, stood at my height, and was quite spirited for a gray stallion.

He was often kept in the stall by me, keeping me company. He was the more experienced of the us as he was commonly used for when the King went on tours in the capital. Oh, how much I wished I could hunt with them, alas, I was only a colt, too young to handle such things. My handler would work me but never place the ornate saddles or bridles, only keep me out in the fields to run or in the arenas to work on basic exercises.

At times he would be placed out in the field together, racing about, enjoying the freedom outside the castle walls.

I was at my fourth year of life when Blanch led me to the fence line to watch soldiers draped in green cloaks march by; some had horses, some walked. It was the first time I saw these sort of guards, I leaned my head over the fence to see better as they drew by for the castle gates.

"They come by every year so," Blanch explained to me, ears perking up at one that reached to him.

I backed away, not knowing who they were. "What do they want?"

"One of us," he answered I've never heard him sound so sullen; his head lowered to the ground as though he were distantly challenging the other horses that were carrying the green cloaked riders. "A mare from the Stohess told me that the horses that are passed to them are never seen or heard from. Had you not heard of the Scouting Legion?"

I followed him closely when he walked alongside the fence. "No, never-"

He reached over to nip at my neck when I got too close. While he was friendly to most, he didn't take well for anyone invading his space. I gave him a wide berth and he brought his attention back to the last man entering the castle. As we dipped low on a slope, he continued,"They are men and women that take us beyond the Walls, to some place far away; for glory and riches they say."

"Glory? Riches? They sound well."

Blanch snorted. "To a fool...from what I've heard, what they do is a lost cause."

Those were the last words he told me.

That night, Blanch was taken.

-...-

The days after were dull afterwards, but that quickly changed within a week.

With the King lacking his favorite steed, he had decided to take me under proper tutelage, I had reached the appropriate age. Another handler, a woman, had a kind hand that ensured I was comfortable with my saddle. Months pass by, I was able to proudly carry her throughout the arena she had taught me in; the horses would watch me toil and learn various techniques, specific words of the humans, and physical cues.

Soon, I was attuned to even the slightest movement she made.

Katerina was her name. She was a strong woman with a good hand for us. Often she would give me sugar sweets after our work, I enjoyed it very much. I could never forget her smile and hand, she always approving of what I did. My mind and worries for Blanch were drowned away with each day she taken to work with me. By the end of the following year, a name like Blanch's was never spoken of, nor had I put much thought into it.

It was when I was taken on my first outing to a forest that I had heard Blanch's name being said.

Katerina and several servants had taken myself and four other horses out hunting. She was never handed a rifle and only wanted me there for observation.

As we were taken through a well-worn path, a sorrel mare was conversationally speaking to her companion, a bay stallion.

"...it's been over a year, Jutta says they'll be coming back," the sorrel told the bay. Katerina and the other riders were quiet, though she lead me to be by their side.

"Hmph, I rather enjoy my life here," the bay huffed,"the good food, the people, not to mention the scarce work we do. The military is rather harsh, had you seen the way they handled Blanch?"

"What's coming back?" I asked, curious. "Where did Blanch go?"

"The Scouting Legion," the sorrel said bitterly, answering both my questions,"they took him in the dead of night and were gone by the next day."

I didn't know of that; after we spent time in the pasture, Katerina separated us and that was it.

"Oh, the humans that ride us for riches and glory," I said, remembering what Blanch had told me. It felt like ages since I set my mind to him.

The bay pinned his ears back. "Lies, all of it. My friends at the tavern say it's all for naught. You'd have to be fast and strong, that's something I'm willing to admit that I can never do. I'd rather be here getting fat, much safe for me."

I was taken away from their conversation as Katerina rode me elsewhere onto a path that diverged from our own. From that day forth, my mind was drawn to the elusive group. The Scouting Legion. For riches and glory. They both held disdain towards it, but to me it drew my thoughts close. Even when Blanch told me their endeavors were worthless, I wanted to see it all for myself.

Riches and glory? No, life and purpose. A forbidden passion.

To spend my days locked away in a box or to go on journeys beyond our known world? I would like nothing more than to be elsewhere.

I spent two more years under Katerina's hand, working with myself, imagining what it would be like to be a part of the Scouting Legion. An elusive group. A sinful name.

I never knew what they did. Only the whispers, when I inquired I found myself obsessing over it. Was Blanch leading a good life? Was he enjoying the fruits of his labor? Oh, Blanch, do they give awards to our kind as well?

-...-

Katerina stood by my stall one afternoon, quietly reading a book. I brought my head over the door of my stall to nip at her shoulder, like I always did to greet her. Her hand reached out to nuzzle my nose and I nickered in kind. She let out a smile and leaned close to me, saying,"You'll be carrying mankind's strongest."

My ears pricked forth in wonder. They had a strongest man?

I snorted when I heard the sound of footsteps, of men coming close. There was one, tall man with hair that was as fair as the sun; to the side of him was a shorter man with hair as dark as night. Both donned the green that I'd seen all those years ago, I could already tell that they were men of the Scouting Legion, just as Blanch said they were.

"He's the only other one available," the blond man said as they drew close to me,"shares the same father as mine."

Katerina opened the door, I stood in place in awe at their appearance when they showed themselves.

"This one is one I would recommend for you, Corporal Levi," Katerina boasted of me. I couldn't help but feel pride in that.

My standing and stature were passed from my sire, a stallion of fiery life that had passed on a year after I was foaled; it was from my mother's blood that my temperament held me down, I never saw fit to cause a stir for Katerina or the others...but I suppose my thirst for the Scouting Legion reflects my father's own persona. It was Blanch who had taken after him more than I.

The man who she addressed as Levi gave a curt nod. He was rather short, in fact I wondered how he would ever be able to mount me. I craned my head for him, reaching out to take a whiff of his scent; he reached out and allowed me to. He smelled of metal and...and...

I stepped back, feeling a sense of danger from him. His eyes were piercing to my soul, I didn't understand what was there, like something was wrong. Katerina went to my side, comforting me by patting my shoulder.

"The beast steps back," Levi snorted in distaste,"he won't last long if he's scared."

"Not every horse is accustomed to blood," the blond man told him. "Trust me, he'll make a fine steed for you."

Levi took a step into my stall. I stood still, the stench had gotten close to me. I froze as Katerina directed him to touch my chest. "He'll relax if you rub him there."

He tentatively placed a hand to my chest and padded me. I...I could hardly stand his touch but I let him anyway. I lowered my head and chewed, a sign to say that I was alright and starting to accept him. Deep inside...I had the need to fear him. Was this what all men smelled like in the Scouting Legion? Of metal and...whatever it was that I fear so much?

As I stood there, Katerina placed the halter over my head and handed Levi the the rope, telling him,"He's yours if you wish."

Levi dubiously stared at me, as though I were the one carrying that odious scent. "I'll take him anyway but he'll need more work, something you people in the capitol fail to do properly."

Katerina gave a downcast look. "It's not every day that we face what you do, sir...but please, treat him well."

I wanted to pull away from him. She was a good woman, why would he backhand her with such words? When I stared to stand my ground, Levi gave a firm tug and clucked his tongue, a signal for me to follow. Reluctantly, I went. Katerina didn't stop him from taking me. She only walked out of my stall and watched as I was led by the two men.

Katerina, are these people safe?

I turned my head to see her for one last time, but I was met by a harsh tug and Levi saying,"Don't fuck with me."

-...-

I was led beyond the castle gates where a group of other men and woman clad in green were, standing by with their horses tied to the fence line of the outer stables. Erwin, the blond man, addressed them all, saying,"We're leaving Shiganshina. The King approved of our next expedition."

The crowd nodded, either of approval or of dread.

An expedition? It sounds exciting.

A saddle and bridle was left on the fence, Levi led me to it and quickly prepared the equipment, making sure everything was adjusted accordingly. I wondered why Katerina didn't give me a saddle at first, but then it dawned that the man had his own equipment customized for his needs. As I was fitted the cinch, a woman sporting lenses over her eyes approached Levi, then to me; behind her followed a chestnut mare that had a glassy expression.

"Is this the horse the King has given?" She asked at me, marveling up at me. I nickered as she went to stroke a hand through my mane.

"Yeah," Levi shortly answered, leading me away. The chestnut mare kept her eyes trained on me as both of our riders mounted us.

"I wish I could be Corporal, any horse from the King is the greatest..."

Their conversation drowned away as the chestnut mare walked by my side.

"Hanji calls me Trace," the chestnut told me, eye glancing up at her rider.

I looked up to see Hanji gesticulate her words. "She's quite loud."

"She is, but she's a kind person," she said,"I take it you're the one we've been hearing whines about. The Corporal's new horse, quite the honor you have."

"Corporal?" I asked, head slightly tilting in curiosity.

"Of the Scouting Legion. Don't tell me you don't know who we are."

I shook my head. "Not a single thing...but I've been dreaming of being in it, I always wanted to be beyond the castle-"

"You should have been an unruly horse...you could have avoided being pressed into this," she said with a grimace. We were stopped in the middle of the road. "What we do...whatever they had told you, it was all a lie."

"A lie?" I didn't understand.

We suddenly stood in silence, standing in a row of other horses. A palomino stood to my left with Trace on my right, both horses were stood still, suddenly unmoving; I felt Levi place pressure to my bit, a warning to stay in place. It sounded like the humans had gone quiet as well. My mind drifted about, thinking of what Trace had told me, why she took a stance on the Scouting Legion being a dreadful thing.

Before I could ask, I heard the familiar clopping of a distinguished trot coming down from the right. A voice of sharper than a knife came from a distance, and it was so nostalgic to hear it. As the rider of the horse issued orders, his steed translated his piece for all of us.

"...stay in formation by twos, don't break it. Erwin plans to march us all the way South to the furthest city, we are late on time so do not linger back. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They cried out, save for me; I knew not of the ethics of being in the military. Levi nudged me on my barrel, letting me walk out of the row to see the rider near us. My eyes grew wide at the sight of whomever held such a powerful voice.

It was none other than Blanch.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

I grew excited at the sight of him as he was taken before us.

Blanch, it's been so dreadfully long. You wouldn't believe it.

My feet began to shift about and I chewed at the bit with apprehension, I wanted to run out to him and tease his mane, to tell him I was there in his presence. Just as I moved my front hoof, a striking pain came down my flank, like a bee had stung with a needle as large as the spoke of a wheel. I grunted at the sting and shifted, bumping my flank into the palomino the disgruntled horse murmured to me,"Quit moving, you spoiled fool. The Captain is speaking."

I disregarded him when Levi's heels dug into my barrel. I didn't know what was going on but I was spurred forth to break out of line.

Mutters from the other horses were disapproving of me for some reason; I couldn't comprehend it as Levi brought something sharp down my flank once more. I staggered a bit, the shock hurting more than the pain. What was he doing!?

I was getting ready to throw him off, his hands were rough when they pulled my bit back. Metal clashed against teeth and I snorted in discomfort and mild-irritation. Again, a kick, then sting.

"You, colt!"

I paused.

Blanch. He was speaking to me. Why would he address me as a colt? I'm a grown horse...

I saw him carrying Erwin, though he looked displeased. In fact, he had a look that was hardened and daunting, like he would willingly pick a fight with me the moment he would be given a chance.

"Blanch!" I cried out to him, overwhelmed by emotions of seeing my dearest brother.

Soft whines and nickers rose from the group, warning me,"Don't ever address the Captain that way! Fool! Fool!"

A harsh strike came to me once more, his voice boomed to me,"Cease your behavior and get back into formation!" He turned his head towards Trace, the mare perked up at instant attention. "You, you normally ride by Corporal, keep this one in check and report him to me when we are given the next break."

"Yes, sir!" Trace exclaimed, eyes wide.

Over their voices, I heard Levi complain,"Excited and scared, you'd have to be a miracle to get him to quiet down."

-...-

We went on for hours.

The five kilometers was a breeze, the next five was slightly difficult, but by the eleventh, I was wheezing.

This was true work? The distance I wouldn't be complaining for, it was just the fact that we were running at the highest speeds for the longest way. I could feel my throat burning and back heating up under the saddle, though Levi spurred me on, not letting me drop to a canter so that I may maintain my position in formation.

Trace huffed near me; despite her smaller appearance, she looked like she was barely breaking a sweat. "Don't give up, we'll most likely begin trotting soon."

I couldn't speak, my breath was short. This was so far.

We went through the main district of what was called the Hermiha. I was assaulted by the city streets, I held it all in wonder, the different humans are they sold their wares or went about their daily lives; even through that, we ran, taking the main road and eventually arriving at large, gray structure that towered over our heads. The main road seemingly ended at the great building but there was a small light at the end of it.

Eventually, just as Trace told me, we were brought to a slow trot.

The horses around me were breathing heavily yet they hadn't broken a sweat. I could feel the blanket under the saddle abrasively slick over my drenched back; I coughed and kept my head high when the others stole glances at me. I didn't want to seem weak.

It was enough to show my green attitude, it would be worse to give them the impression that I couldn't keep up with them.

Only Trace took my lack of stamina into consideration. She nickered at me,"You're doing well."

Above me, her rider spoke loudly with those ahead and behind her, her arms were gesticulating her speech as she excitedly told them about creatures known as 'Titans'. I kept my head low, I was tired. I felt Levi kick me and then break away from the formation to canter me to the front and ahead of everyone, uttering something around the lines of,"Crazy bitch can't shut up," while mumbling more profanity.

I brought him to the front and he eventually stopped me by Blanche.

The white horse was looking ahead and nowhere else, he wasn't even greeting me as our riders spoke to one another

"Blanch?" I timidly asked.

He didn't answer.

I stared hard at him.

His eyes, they were no longer wild as they once were years ago. They were hardened with a feeling I couldn't place a word to. His body was massive, much more larger than when I last saw him; the work he had probably been through bulked him considerably as he looked like he could finish four bales of hay without needing to blink. His strides, they were elongated and much heavier than the horses behind us.

He wasn't the Blanch I knew.

Times must have changed him.

I wanted to call his name once more but the Levi pulled the reins back, forcing me to pull away from him. I watched as he advanced ahead of me, I was held back until we dropped into formation with Trace. She was watching me with a worried expression, much more emotional than earlier. As I trotted my her side, I threw a glance over my shoulder to see a palomino and a bay walking behind us.

The formation had slowed to an easy walk, something I desperately needed.

They were laughing, their nostrils flared as the palomino spoke all too loudly,"Here's the idiot who thinks he can be friends with the Captain!"

"Life in the castle made you think your better than us? How'd you even know his name?" The bay snorted when he noticed that I was looking at them. I brought my head forward.

"Juane, Brunir! Stop that!" Trace sharply called to them. She even brought one of her hind legs back to try and kick Brunir the bay as he trotted closely behind. He was startled by it as Hanji gave a sharp kick to her and brought her reins around to slap her flank.

"Whoa! Trace! What the hell!?" She cried as he gave another slap.

Brunir stepped out of formation for a moment as Trace struggled with the bit, but soon she was standing right by me once more, her cheeks puffing in agitation.

I heard Levi snort,"You should get rid of that mare, she's slow for us anyway."

"Shut up!" Hanji shot back at him. "She's as strong as any other horse here!"

As they bickered, Trace had her ears pinned back, she warned them,"He's green to us, don't start picking on him."

"It's alright," I told her,"he asked a question and I'll answer."

Trace gave me a weary look, then tried to give a happier one; her ears went forward. "Fine by you."

I looked over at Brunir the bay and Juane the palomino. Both were studs as far as I can tell from their voices. They both were ready to laugh; their jests were something I had dealt with back home when the other noble horses gawked at the working horses at the stables. I never took part in their mockery as I saw those hard working ones were given a purpose to living.

Juane's great lips flapped as he continued to laugh, I broke in by saying,"Blanch is my half-brother, he comes from the same stables as I."

He grew quiet, and so did the others. They were chattering amongst themselves but when I spoke, they were silent.

"...what?" I asked, curious as to why they ceased to utter a single word.

Trace nipped me on my shoulder as she murmured,"Just walk and look ahead...I shouldn't have had you say anything."

We went on in silence.

I grew bored by it and decided to pay attention once more to the surroundings and to the conversations passed between the humans we carried.

"...when are you going to start training your horse to the 3DMG?" Hanji inquired once their small skirmish died down.

He leaned over to look directly at me, he said,"I'll send him over to the Trainee Division and have him work on from there. He's a bit skittish and needs more work...horses from the castle aren't really used with 3DMGs much."

"Ah, shame," she replied with a sigh.

Neither of the others, like Brunir and Juane, spoke for the rest of the time. My attention went back to the surrounding places, at least to the structure that towered over us. I looked around, trying to take in the sight as we entered a tunnel and were surrounded by round walls and ceilings. In my wonder, I heard Trace tell me,"This is one of the Walls that protect us from the outside; there are two more beyond the city here."

"Walls?" I asked her as a cart hauled by two, larger horses passed us in the opposite direction. Our hooves clicked and echoed as we went on.

I heard Brunir snort loudly but Trace ignored him, she went on,"They were put there...we don't know why, but they're here and we're thankful."

"But...why do we need protection?"

"From Titans, colt!" Juane let out from behind me, voice deep and no longer joking. "Don't tell me you don't know why we're carrying these humans on our backs!"

"Titans?"

Brunir broke in,"These creatures that are so fearsome, they like to eat-"

Trace lifted her head and turned it to give a cold glare.

Juane looked away from her to avoid eye contact.

As we walked to the outside of the tunnel, we fell quiet once more. My questions of the Scouting Legion had never been answered, I decided to hold my tongue. I didn't know where we were going nor what these horses particularly did, but what I figured was that they had something to tell. The two stallions behind us were unruly but, when I looked deeper into their eyes, I took notice that they held the same, steel look Blanch had.

My thoughts were pulled away as Trace caught my ear. "You truly don't know us, huh?"

"...no, but it comforts me that Blanch is here with us."

"You'll most likely be in the front-lines," she mused.

We went on, speaking to one another even as the sun went down. We were taken to an inn on the outskirts of the Hermiha; Levi separated me from the rest of the group to remove my saddle and bridle, then he let me loose into a holding pen where three other horses were kept. He didn't give me so much as a pat or praise like Katherine had done, he just left.

I watched him walk away for the inn where the other humans were gathering for their break and whatever they did. Once he was out of sight, I turned to see who my pen-mates were. Most unfortunately, I had Brunir and Juane; they approached me without calling me out. I didn't have much room to move away nor did I get the chance to address them.

"You come to mock me?" I asked, ears pinning back.

Brunir gave a playful laugh. "Nah, we just want to know who you are is all."

"Well, I'm just Blanch's brother but that's it," I said.

Juane approached me all too closely and sniffed at my neck. "He definitely smells like him...minus the blood."

"...where's Trace?" I said while scooting away.

"She's a mare, they placed her in the holding pen across the road," Juane explained, swinging his head a bit to show the road.

I saw the mares that were situated on the other side. Unlike us (each of our pens held three stallions each but were adjacent to one another) they were placed in a large arena grouped together; I could hear their laughter. Some of them kept looking over at me and then nickering back at their friends. "By the looks of it, you seem popular with them."

"Yup, he's definitely Blanch's brother," Brunir chuckled, he turned away but made a gesture with his nose. "...come, you gotta meet with the others. Promise you this, we're not going to mock you."

I gave a doubtful look but followed anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother Blanch. As I walked by Juane, I turned my head to have a better look at him. Unlike the rest of the stallions that were placed in our holding pens, he stood alone in his.


End file.
